Reminiscence
by elitadream
Summary: It has been a year since the spell has been broken, and all members of the castle are happily celebrating... except one. Can Lumière help his best friend feel better? [Cogsworth centric]


_"Memories are a powerful thing." - Kubo and the Two Strings_

 _._

* * *

.

It was a warm spring evening. All traces of snow had recenly melted, relaced by a cold sheet of sparkling dew. Everywhere in the luxurious gardens could be heard the chiruping of birds and the soft rustling of leaves from the tepid breeze; and the air, which was coated with the scent of sprouts and newly bloomed flowers, was light and fresh.

There, majestically contrasted with the surrounding forest was the castle, glimmering like a resplendent lantern and alive with uplifting music.

It was a perfect night for festivities, and all present were eagerly waiting for them to officially start.

Most domestics were already gathered in the Grand Hall, savoring appetizers that they had themselves helped prepare and discussing enthusiastically with each other until the main meal was ready, and the Ball opened.

It had been unanimously agreed that there was no better or more ideal way to commemorate the first anniversary of the royal couple's wedding; Although, princess Belle and prince Adam had insisted to include the whole staff and equally share the honors with everyone.

They were not only celebrating the sacred union of two young people, but their return to a normal life as well.

On the furthest end of the Hall, Belle and Adam made their entrance, greeted by a wave of candid cheers and resounding applause. Holding each other's arm, they slowly crossed the room, thanking and congratulating everyone on their way.

Two large doors leading to the kitchens swung open, then, revealing a very bubbly and high-spirited Lumière.

"Your Majesties!" He exclaimed happily, swiftly approaching them. "A most splendid evening and enjoyable celebrations to you!"

"Likewise, Lumière", amiably said the prince, who patted him on the back and cordially shook his hand.

Turning to Belle, Lumière gave his most dazzling smile and bowed elegantly before her.

"Mademoiselle, may I say you look positively ravishing tonight", he politely curtsied.

Belle smiled brightly at him, beaming with joy and appreciativeness.

"Thank you very much Lumière, you are too kind", she answered humbly. Turning to her husband, she cocked her head questioningly, her posture relaxed and content.

"Shall we begin with the first dance?" She ventured agreeably.

The prince seemed to ponder this silently before glancing expectantly at Lumière.

"How are you doing with the supper?" He asked.

"Oh, supper will be served shortly, you Highness", Lumière replied confidently. "Mrs Potts just sent me to let you know the covers and cutlery have been installed in the Main Dining room. The dishes are just about ready."

"Excellent!" Said the prince. "Would it be alright for you if we dined before opening the Ball?" He inquired softly, taking Belle's hand in his as he waited for her permission.

"Of course", she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder lovingly.

With a pleased grin, Lumière slowly backed away, not wanting to disturb the tender moment.

"I shall spread the word, then", he concluded jauntily, turning around toward the same doors he had come out of.

"Oh, Lumière?" Called Belle behind him.

"Yes Milady?" He instantly answered, stopping in his tracks.

"Have you seen Cogsworth?" She asked, twiddling her delicate hands in apparent concern. "We had been told he would be hosting the reception in the Grand Hall, but he is nowhere to be found. Is he in the kitchen too?"

Lumière paused, frowning confusedly at the young woman. "No... I thought he was here with you", he said, quite perplexed.

Belle merely shook her head, looking somewhat agitated.

Eager to appease her worries, Lumière lifted both hands in a reassuring gesture.

"Allow me to go search for him," he suggested. "He cannot be very far."

"We won't start without him, or you for that matter", assured Adam.

"Thank you Master." Lumière executed another parting reverence before taking off in the direction of the stairs that led to the second floor.

"Knowing him, our good fellow must have simply lost track of the time!" he laughed jokingly behind his back.

"...I hope you're right", Belle murmured at his disappearing silhouette.

.

If Lumière was completely honest with himself, he found this very peculiar as well.

Cogsworth usually was never one to be late, especially at such important events. For the Head of the Household to be missing as they were about to start was unheard of, so to speak, and he really hoped that nothing bad had occured.

Strolling through the vast second floor, Lumière looked everywhere he could think of, dimly aware that the chatter and music had grown faint and muffled with the distance.

"Cogsworth? Where are you, my friend?"

As he continued down the corridor, he noticed that one of the doors on the right had been left ajar, a stream of light flickering through the small opening. With an optimistic gait, he rounded the corner and gently pushed it wide open.

The revealed space was a large, plain room configured as a meeting office. The high walls were of a deep burgundy with sections of old tapestries and maps, all divided between a set of very tall windows, the curtains of which had been pulled back, showing the clear indigo sky outside. In its middle, placed on top of a broad and exotic rug, was a wide rosewood table with velvet chairs. On the right, near an adjacent wall, was a heavy built study covered in letters and sealed envelopes, an ancient earth globe resting beside it.

On the other end was a lit fireplace with a small writing desk displayed on each side. And standing in front of it, a full glass of brandy in hand, was Cogsworth.

The man was dressed in his usual attire, looking as prim and proper as ever. He was silently looking down at the glowing heat, appearing lost in thought.

At the sight of him, Lumière happily opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself, his joyful satisfaction hindered by an odd sense of foreboding.

Something was wrong.

Taking a readying breath, he purposely marched forward, lifting both hands in greeting.

"Ah, mon ami, there you are!" He exclaimed with practiced delight. "And surely as excited to join the evening's festivities as we all are, I presume!"

When the majordomo failed to answer, Lumière dropped his jovial facade and halted in his steps, features melting into apprehension and worry.

"Cogsworth?..."

Upon hearing his name, the man finally stirred, jolting as though awakened from slumber. Blinking rapidly, he pivoted in Lumière's direction, a stunned expression on his face.

"Oh! Hello Lumière. Pardon me, I hadn't heard you."

"What are you doing here all alone?" the maître d' asked in a disconcerted tone.

"Well, I... Uh, I um, I'm afraid I wasn't feeling all too well", replied Cogsworth with a slight stutter. Laughing softly, he lifted his drink in demonstration, swirling the golden liquid inside with a twist of his wrist. "The brandy must be getting to my head already!"

"But... you have not had a single drop yet", Lumière objected, staring uneasily at the still untouched glass.

He was, for once, quite reluctant to argue with his companion, but Cogsworth had always been a very bad liar; especially when he had a lot on his mind.

Pausing sharply to examine the incriminating amount of liquor for himself, Cogsworth sighed with slight contrariety before setting his drink on one of the desks nearby.

''I must simply be tired, then'', he corrected noncommittally, averting his eyes.

Shaking his head indulgently, but unwilling to give up, Lumière approached him, hands held inquisitively by his sides.

''Cogsworth, my friend... Something is troubling you, I can tell.'' With a teasing grin, he added, ''Care to share what is presently ruining your reknown good mood?''

The majordomo had the well established reputation of being generally stern and controlling, but everyone in the castle also agreed to say that he did everything most competently, and with great care. While not as optimistic as some, he could be just as persevering and, in his own way, he was a very passionate and lively person. To see him in such a despondent state was a stark contrast with his usual self, and Lumière hoped he could manage to distract him from his current concerns, if only a little.

The butler did not respond, however, and for a short moment, neither moved nor talked.

Then, slowly, deliberately, Cogsworth returned to where he previously stood by the fireplace without a word and stopped, looking intently down ahead.

Following his gaze, Lumière's eyes landed on two very recognizable objects resting on the polished wood surface a few feet away, and it clicked.

... _Of course_ , he thought, inclining his head in solemn contemplation. _Reminiscing less than glorious memories, I see_...

Even after a whole year of regained freedom, seeing everyday life inanimate objects like a chair, teapot or in this case, a plain living room clock next to a regular candle was not any less striking or surreal for any of the domestics.

Everyone still had a somewhat dazed spring in their steps, as though not entirely believing it was truly over and that things were indeed back to normal for good.

Even for him... this simple fact remained absolutely thrilling. He often found himself overpowered by the urge to run or twirl around giddily, always tapping his feet and never keeping still.

The thought brought a smile to his face, and he glanced down to examine his hands appreciatively.

"Strange, isn't it?"

Pulled from his thoughts by the unexpected words, Lumière looked up, interested in what Cogsworth had to say.

The majordomo had reached for the clock ticking mechanically before him, reverently tracing the ridge of the front glass surface with a thumb.

Seemingly talking more to himself than his companion, he stared at the intricate mechanism, continuing. "To think that this is what we have been for ten years..."

He observed the clock wistfully for a few more seconds, then closed his eyes with a sigh before retracting his hand and letting it slide on the varnished oak counter, grasping its edge.

"Whenever I think about it, it feels like a distant dream, and yet... On most days, I still wake up forgetting I am human again."

Lowering his gaze, he mimicked Lumière's pensive gesture and flexed his other hand with a mix of lingering disbelief and melancholy.

"After all this time, I no longer knew what it felt like."

"...Well... Good thing you do now", Lumière offered with persistent lightness, his smile faltering imperceptibly with the effort. ''Simply marvelous, right? To be back as our actual selves...''

A shadow of something foreign and deeply vulnerable flashed in Cogsworth's eyes, then, and he froze.

Lumière, having not noticed, kept going; adding a dramatic flourish to his words for comical effect.

''Ah, to not be bothered with heights and dust anymore! To never again have to hop or escalate our way around the castle! Good riddance!''

Grinning, he turned to Cogsworth again, and was dismayed to see that his attempt at levity had not been at all helpful.

The majordomo, looking quite distressed, was nervously fidgeting with the handles of his overcoat, eyes darting between details of the intricate rug at their feet.

Lumière carefully took another step forward, trying to meet his friend's eyes. ''Cogsworth...?''

The shorter man tensed, appearing to be vividly debating something.

''That's... I, I don't...'' He stammered feebly, sounding conflicted and pained.

Lumière frowned, observing his friend closely.

...In all the years they had known each other, he could not recall ever seeing him so distraught.

Oh, he had had to calm him on multiple occasions in the past, that was for sure. Once or twice during important royal gatherings, and more often so when their curse had first begun. Back then, the Head of the Household had been prone to fits of panic and irrational fear, but this... This was different.

''What is it?'' he asked softly, concern seeping through his voice.

Haltingly opening his mouth, Cogsworth finally spoke, looking appalled by his own words.

"...I miss it.''

For a couple of seconds, nothing but absolute silence reigned in the room. And then-

''You _what_?'' Lumière blurted out of astonishment.

The majordomo covered his face with one of his hands, groaning fretfully. "I _know_ it's senseless and ludicrous'' he cried, ''but _ever_ since going back to the way I once was, I have recurrently felt the wish to relive the enchantment and I _don't understand why_!"

He angrily swung an arm down, panting from his outburst, before tiredly dropping his head, hunching over himself defeatedly.

''I don't... understand, _why_...'' He repeated, voice frail and barely audible. ''I should be happy, I should be grateful and elated on this beautiful day, but all I have been feeling is longing and nostalgia over something I used to hate with all my heart. What's wrong with me?...''

Lumière tried to move, or speak, anything at all; but all he could do was mutely gape in utter bafflement.

Cogsworth, of all people?...

He could have laughed incredulously, had the circumstances not been so serious; for Cogsworth had, without a doubt, been the one who complained the most about their predicament. Despite being considered by many as the most fortunate one -having had the closest resemblance to actual hands and two leg-like appendages-, he had often been the most pessimistic, being the first to inform others of the negative aspects of any situation and sulk when solutions were suggested.

Lumière had always remained undeterred by this, however; knowing that Cogsworth was merely being cautious for the sake of everyone and that it was his way of coping.

...But never in a hundred years could he have imagined that the majordomo would ever miss being a living clock.

 _How can this be?_...

His mind stalled as it filled with flashbacks from a year ago.

...It was a day none of them would ever forget.

The exhilaration... the excitement and joy... The sheer, dazzled amazement spreading through the castle like an unleashed river...

The moments following their reunion on the balcony had been nothing short of extraordinary. A prodigious blur filled with clamorous laughter, tears and exclamations of wonder echoing through every wall and open space around them.

It had marked the end of a nightmare for most. The end of the great imprisonment and the start of a new life. For these joyous and carefree people, nothing mattered but what they could now accomplish.

They could walk again; dance and hold each other and see the world again, able to relish in the warmth and abilities of their newly regained bodies, finding infinite joy and pleasure in the smallest things of the everyday life and feeling more alive than they ever had.

For others, however... It had brought many doubts and insecurities.

Some, once the initial and stupefying wave of happiness passed, had found themselves at a complete loss of what to do, or how to do it again; So used had they been of the way things were.

Questioning their role and valuableness... secretly fearing they might have once been more competent and useful to others as living objects.

For them, adjusting had been arduous and had involved a lot of readaptation.

One thing was certain... one way or another, the lives of all present had been forever changed by these events, and they would never be the same again.

Lumière sighed drearily, rubbing his neck.

He knew Cogsworth had always been comfortable doing his job, and that having had to find a different rhythm was not the problem. But... Whatever the reason, he should have known this would have affected his friend somehow.

Seeing him handle so many stressful tasks in such a impeccable and imperturbable fashion over the years (for the most part) had, it seemed, convinced him that the majordomo simply was above such worries, drastic as the change may be. After all, he had always managed to keep himself busy, and had always been one of the most important and most reliable members of the castle. What could a difference in size or physical appearance change to that?...

Only now did he realize it had been a false assumption, and he immediately felt a sting of self-directed disappointment for not having taken the time to acknowledge this possibility properly, so lost had he been in his own happiness to notice his friend's hidden anguish before.

He was mulling those things over when Cogsworth turned away, shamefully averting his gaze.

''...You must think I have gone mad", he muttered dejectedly.

Eyes downcast, he stepped away from the fireplace and toward the door, but stopped at the sound of a shocked gasp.

In an instant, Lumière was in front of him, eyes wide with stupor and aggravation. ''Of _course_ not! Where did you get such an awful idea?''

The sheer hurt in his voice was enough to make Cogsworth cringe with guilt, but he forced himself to make eye contact this time, seeing as his friend seemed to really insist on it.

Lumière took a deep breath, glancing to the side in an attempt to recollect his thoughts.

"We have all lived this", he eventually said, as calmly as he could. Taking a step backwards, he gestured around them as he earnestly searched the shorter man's face.

"We all _share_ this. We _understand_."

Unable to maintain his friend's piercing gaze any longer, Cogsworth lowered his eyes, looking torn.

"...Do you not believe me?"

Frowning regretfully, the majordomo realized with a heavy heart that he did not have an answer to that question.

A look of dawning understanding and sadness entered Lumière's expression, and he tilted his head knowingly. ''Is this why you have kept this to yourself? Because you feared what we might say, or think?''

With an apologetic sigh, Cogsworth looked to the side, reconsidering. ''...I didn't mean to... I just... You all looked so happy. I didn't want to hinder that in any way.''

He sighed, looking quite exhausted. ''I also I felt that I was being very ungrateful and unfair to all of you by retaining such fond sentiments over the past. I still do.''

Features darkening, he glared moodily at the carpet, frustrated at himself. ''How can I hope to properly express, let alone justify something I can't even explain?''

Lumière slowly turned to gaze at the fire beside them, deep in thought. As he looked fixedly at the dancing flames, realization suddenly hit him, and his expression brightened.

''I believe I can.''

Cogsworth sent his friend a perplexed look, momentarily shaken from his misery. ''W...What?''

Lifting an arm, Lumière vaguely designated the spot where the candle and clock were.

"I think... that it is not so much what you were... but what you _felt_ that you miss."

''What do you mean?'' Cogsworth asked waveringly, still uncertain, but humbled and intrigued by the other man's perceptiveness.

"We now have everything we once ardently dreamed of", Lumière elaborated. "Gone are the challenges and trials that made up our lives, replaced by a normalcy and tranquility that are now ever present in the castle once more." He paused, eyes drifting away as his mind filled with countless, unforgettable memories of their time spent as enchanted objects. "Everything was more complicated and difficult back then... But, did it not make every day an adventure?"

Blinking once, he returned his gaze upon Cogsworth, a sad smile gracing his features.

"We have been through so much together during those years... In a way, I guess it would only make sense to feel like we did lose something irreplaceable upon being freed of this spell."

He straightened slightly and inclined his head at the majordomo, shrugging modestly.

"After all..." He softly concluded, "Are not persevering hope and mutual support within adversity and despair the most comforting things of all to experience?"

Cogsworth repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, trying in vain to fight a growing knot in his throat. Giving up, he went slack, face scrunching up in sorrow.

"Yes... I suppose they are", he croaked.

Lumière took a moment to observe the shorter man, and the poor sight that he was.

This outwardly cold-headed and detached, yet incredibly sensitive and vulnerable man, who worked harder and more diligently than anyone else he knew, and yet could crumble entirely from doubt or simple lack of self-confidence; Who never allowed himself free time, but loved to sing and dance, and who always appeared hesitant, yet could be so brave...

He was a walking contradiction, capricious and flawed. And this was exactly why Lumière was so fond of him.

With an affectionate chuckle, the maître d' stepped forward, opening his arms.

''Awh, come here, you!'' He cooed, his grin turning sly and playful.

As efficiently as if he had just been slapped in the face, Cogsworth instantly recoiled, his face a mixture of disdain and dread.

''N-no, no no no! _No_ hugs", he insisted vehemently, pointing a finger at him in warning.

This only served in amusing Lumière further, who kept his arms spread invitingly.

''But you look so much like you could need one!'' He defended merrily, still trying to coax him into an embrace.

Flustered by his own lack of emotional control, Cogsworth embarrasedly crossed his arms and scowled, bristling like a pompous bird.

"This isn't funny", he grumbled resentfully, looking away.

To the taller man, he was in that instant very much the picture of a petulant child, and Lumière shook his head with endearment at the thought.

Although Cogsworth was his senior by a couple years, the maitre d' had always felt like the oldest one of their strange tandem, feeling the need to keep his friend on the right track and offer moral support when times got rough.

In a way, he very much saw him as a -slightly grouchy- younger sibling; a comparison that he would never dare share out loud, but which he held very dear in his heart.

"Is it really not?" He countered compassionately.

Shaking his head, he sighed and draped an arm around the butler's shoulders, looking quite pleased with himself.

Cogsworth twitched, staring back and forth between said arm and the other man's face in what could have comically been described as bewildered affront, something that went either unnoticed or blissfully ignored by his companion. He squinted reproachfully at the offending limb and pouted, but surprisingly stayed where he was, apparently opting -although grudgingly so- to let it pass.

"I think it is'', Lumière said, still smiling. ''Do you know why?... Because despite everything we have gained, and all the gifts we have been blessed with, we keep egoistically yearning for what little we do not have."

He raised a hand to stop Cogsworth from sputtering indignantly, his grin widening, and humbly pressed his other hand to his own chest. "And by that, I especially mean myself."

"You...?" Said Cogsworth quizzically, still miffed and clearly skeptical.

Lumière cast him a long sideways glance, as though such a thing should have been obvious.

"Have you already forgotten how much entertainment I once took as a candelabra from tormenting you?" He wiggled his now flameless fingers to illustrate his point, letting his hand then rest on his hip as he shook his head in mock desolation. "Ahh... Good old days."

This earned him a pawky snort from the shorter man.

"Well that's something I sure am not going to miss'', Cogsworth said derisively, rolling his eyes.

To Lumière's credit, however, he had finally begun softening and smiling as well; something about which the maitre d' instantly felt a great sense of accomplishment.

"See?..." He drawled smugly. "Even I have some regret to express at the loss of, well... some of my previous _capabilities_."

Cogsworth merely huffed at this, seemingly unwilling to offer an opinion.

"...What I mean, is...that it is perfectly acceptable, and understandable to miss the way things were. And that this", Lumière amended gently, gesturing at their current appearances, "is not what truly matters. What counts above all are the precious bonds we have forged, and who we have become in the process. And despite how much things have changed, or might change again in the future, lessons such as these can never be lost; Something that, fortunately, those memories will always be there to remind us of."

For a short while, Cogsworth stared at his friend in mild awe.

''How...'' He began, voice cracking slightly. He cleared his thorat, trying again. ''...W-When on earth did you become this profound?'' He weakly asked, at once leery and amazed.

Lumière chortled good-naturedly, stepping away to better examine his friend, both hands on his hips.

"I could inquire as to when _you_ have become this sentimental", he gently teased. Feigning dramatic realization, he gasped and pointed conspiratorially at him then. "Maybe you _have_ had a sip of brandy or two without me knowing it!"

At this, Cogsworth could not hold back his mirth and laughed heartily, both out of relief and thankfulness. Wiping discretely at his watering eyes, he sniffed, accepting the handkerchief that had seemingly just appeared under his nose.

"What can I say, you have a terrible influence on people!" He retorted, trying his best to sound accusing.

Lumière merely grinned, radiating pure brotherly pride and affection. ''And there you were thinking lowly of yourself. Why you would ever do so in the first place is beyond me."

With a touched smile, Cogsworth shuffled his feet, not really knowing what to say.

Being mindful to retrieve the previously abandoned glass of brandy, Lumière smoothed his hair down before inclining his head meaningfully at his friend.

''We should probably get going soon", he eventually suggested, "or the others will truly start worrying." Dusting himself off, he lifted his chin, making himself sound purposely condescending. "Something, I am sure, you do not wish for. Or do you?...''

Cogsworth smirked at that, eyes glinting with the promise of revenge.

"Certainly not", he retorted lightly, adjusting his collar. "...Unless you would be kind enough to spare them your vile presence."

Lumière gave an undignified guffaw, unashamedly enjoying every second of their banter.

"Simply admit it: if there is pudding involved, there is will not ever be a chance of us not seeing you at the table!" He jabbed back, pressing the glass into his companion's hands.

"How original..." Droned the majordmo, rolling his eyes.

He could not help licking his lips in famished eagerness, however, and Lumière chuckled in victory.

"By the way", he said in a most impish manner, as they exited the room, "I believe somebody should mark the calendar.''

''Oh? And why, pray tell, should they?'' Cogsworth echoed leniently.

Lumière's grin became almost devious at the prospect of endless teasing to come. ''Well... Because _you_ , my friend, have finally agreed with me on something!"

Cogsworth tutted him carelessly, a pleased grin betraying his contentment as he closed the door behind them on their way out. "Don't push it.''

.

In the Grand Hall, Belle had long stopped trying to join the joyful conversations, craning her neck in an attempt to see above the crowd and hopefully find the two missing men.

"They've both been gone for a while, now..." She mused out loud, gripping Adam's arm in worry. "What if there had been an accident?"

"I'm sure they're both fine", the prince said comfortingly. "They always look after each other."

Just then, his keen eyes spotted movement at the top of the main stairs and he looked up, smiling triumphantly.

"Speaking of which..." He trailed off, nudging his wife gently.

Belle turned to see one of the maids trotting rapidly towards a returning Lumière, who was accompanied by none other than their majordomo.

"Oh Lumière, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Squeaked Babette, falling welcomingly in the arms of the maître d'. "Where had you run off to this time?..." She sweetly scolded. "I thought I would be left to dance alone tonight."

"Pardonne-moi, ma chère", he hummed as he wrapped both arms around her adoringly. "But rest assured, I would not dream of spending the festivities without you."

"Cogsworth!" Exclaimed Belle happily, rushing in his direction.

The Head of the Household jumped slightly in surprise, having not expected the young lady to be awaiting him.

"Oh, Mademoiselle! Good even- _oof_!"

He was abruptly cut short as Belle spontaneously and enthusiastically sprung forward, hugging him tightly.

"We were rather missing you, as you can probably tell", the prince laughed, quite amused by the butler's expression.

Arms frozen in midair at his sides, Cogsworth blushed furiously, struggling to find his voice.

"We're happy you're here", said Belle with much relief. Stepping back, she looked at him intently, holding him at arms' length.

"Is everything alright?" She kindly asked, still seeming somewhat worried.

As he stared back at her dazedly, Cogsworth realized how lucky he was to be surrounded with such caring and generous people, and how silly he had been to avoid them. He could see, now, that they would be there despite his mistakes or misjudgments, always loyal and supportive, and that he could not be more happy with the life he had.

Chest swelling with warmth at the thought, he absentmindedly touched the pocket watch hanging from his jacket with a conviction as resolute and unfaltering as his own heartbeat.

...Being human was, truly, a most extraordinary thing indeed.

"I... apologize if I kept you all waiting..." He rasped, throat slightly dry with emotion. "There, ah... There has been a slight issue, but..." He paused, glancing at Lumière gratefully before giving Belle a friendly and reassuring smile, "everything is alright now."

"I'm glad", said Belle in all sincerity, affectionately patting him on the arm before letting go and returning to her husband's side.

Answering to an unspoken signal, prince Adam cleared his throat importantly, addressing the crowd. "Dear friends!" He announced genially, "It is a pleasure and honor for us to share this delightful time with you all. Let us head to the guests' Dining room and enjoy a most sumptuous feast together!"

The domestics cheered, forming excited pairs and small groups as they gradually emptied the Hall.

"I'll go reserve a chair for you, sweetheart!" Babette called, waving at the maître d' as she skipped away joyously.

Lumière, who had silently observed the whole scene, approached his friend with both hands joined behind his back. Stopping beside him, he rolled his shoulders and rocked on his heels once, staring straight ahead.

"You know, Cogsworth..." He began, his voice strangely even.

The majordomo leaned sideways to let him know he was listening. "Hm?"

Lumière inhaled deeply before glancing at the shorter man, his face splitting into a devilish grin.

"...Red suits your face well", he dropped, snickering slyly.

Cogsworth threw him a half mortified, half vindictive glare.

With a full-blown laugh, Lumière pushed him onward, following the others. "Come on, you know I just love messing with you!"

Cogsworth wanted to protest, but felt himself relax as he recalled their previous conversation; Suddenly filled with an indescribable feeling of peace and serenity.

...This _was_ Lumière, after all.

The very person he had shared both his best and worst moments with over the years; Who had pulled him up again on incalculable occasions, helped keep him steady and, apparently... knew him better than he knew himself.

He owed him much of his very sanity, as well as goodness... of that, he was certain.

And, if their unique and enduring friendship also came with the occasional embarrassment, misunderstanding or frequent jibes, then that was very much alright.

Because nothing in the world could compare, or held more value to him in that instant than knowing he had him as his best friend.

"...Yes... I know", he answered simply, smiling warmly as he straightened his coat and gestured for the maître d' to lead the way.

They walked side by side in the almost deserted Hall, their echoing footsteps drowned by the music as they neared the banquet.

"Say...", added Lumière with one of his trademark smirks, "does this mean _I_ also get to hug you?"

"Oh, hush."

.

* * *

.

Thanks for reading!

I wish you all great and beautiful moments in the company of the people you love this year. 3 Take good care of yourselves! xx

** _The animated adaptation of Beauty and the Beast from 1991 belongs to Disney. I do not own the story, nor any of its characters._ **


End file.
